Elders.ATC Alliance
We are pleased to announce an alliance with the guild “All the Cookies!” ATC is a long-time guild that like Elders, has had successes among the highest levels and is widely respected throughout the Battle Nations community. The guild shares many of our same values and goals to foster teamwork and a fun and friendly atmosphere. So why are we doing this? The game is ever changing and competition is fierce among the guilds. Elders has grown much from its inception at the beginning of the guild feature from a few good friends from around the world who found each other in PVP to a solid guild. But we are at a crossroads. Keeping people constantly interested in the game, recruiting new members to replace those who have chosen to step away, and keeping up with more difficult boss strikes and inflated point requirements are ever-increasing challenges. By joining with a like-minded guild that has similar goals, we can meet these challenges together. This is not a merger. Under the agreement, ATC/Elders will make joint decisions on recruiting and advertise as one guild in the Z2 forums and on the wiki. During events such as boss strike, members of each guild will be able to move between each guild based on their point output. That means those that wish to grind during invasion events will be able to compete for the nanopod prizes. High scorers during boss strikes can push for Tier 12 prizes without worry about those who do not or cannot do the same. This way, players who want to compete for the highest levels will have the chance to do so without feeling that they need to leave Elders or ATC. After the events, players will return to their home guilds. While Elders is a well-established guild, ATC will take the lead in these events, becoming the home for the stronger players . This has been agreed to because at the moment, ATC is the stronger guild, having completed Tier 12 in previous boss strikes and cracking the Top 15 in invasions. But this does not mean Elders will be the weaker guild. We are a Tier 10/11 guild and will remain so under this model , and will still have the goal of achieving Tier 11 regularly again. We believe by forming this alliance, ATC/Elders will be able to attract players that would not have considered joining our guilds in our previous-one guild model. Event performance will improve, and the addition of nearly 100 new teammates will inject another level of fun into the game and guild. ATC has its own forums outside of Z2 that Elders will be welcomed into, and the two guilds will share GroupMe chat rooms. ATC and Elders did not pioneer the alliance model. The BN universe has many examples of guilds that joined forces to produce tremendous results. We believe that by following this path, ATC and Elders will harness the best that the game has to offer and ensure we exist to provide a great home for our members for a long time to come. So what is next? Details are still being worked out and will be announced here and in the guild chat in the coming days and/or weeks. We encourage your feedback.